kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
List of Ancient Greek tribes
(Paleo-Balkans languages)]] This is a list of ancient Greek tribes ,(Ancient Greek,"Έλλήνων έθνη") including Hellenized tribes or peoples.A great number of Ancient Greek tribes lived outside Greece in the Greek colonies. Tribes and peoples of Ancient Greece and adjacent regions: Tribes Mythological Homeric *Curetes *Pelasgianseeee *eededede2 Late Bronze Age *Mycenaean Greece *Achaeans/Ahhiyawa Iron Age Greece *'Aeolians' **Thessalians **Magnesians **Boeotians ***Thebans *'Ionians' (Attic-Ionic) **Athenians **Euboeans **Milesians *'Dorians' **Spartans **Macedonians **Epirotes **Locrians **Cretans **Rhodians **Aetolians *Arcado-Cypriots **Arcadians **Cypriots Epirus Strabo(1st century BC) writes of eleven Epirote tribes and Theopompus(4th century BC) of fourteen. Thesprotians * see Thesprotians Kassopaei *''Kassopaei'' or Kassopaioi''Aetolia; its Geography, Topography, and Antiquities by William John Woodhouse,2002,page 70, "... however, makes them neighbours of the Epirot tribe of the Kassopaioi, who lived on the coast of the Ionian seas. ..." Molossians * see Molossians Dodonaioi ''Dodonaioi (Ancient Greek,"Δωδωναίοι") were a Molossian tribeAn Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,page 338 Arktanoi Arktanoi were a Molossian tribeAn Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen, 2005, page 345.Their city was Eurymenai (Epirus). Orestae Orestae''The Expansion of the Greek world, eighth to sixth centuries B.C. by John Boardman,1982 ISBN 0521234476,page 266,lived in ''Orestis (Greek: Ὀρεστίς, mountainous orestias) a region of Upper Macedonia, corresponding roughly to the modern Kastoria Prefecture, West Macedonia, Greece. Its inhabitants were the tribe Orestae. As most of Upper Macedonia, it became part of Macedon only after early 4th century BC; before that it had close relations with Epirus. A silver finger ring of 6th century BC bearing the frequent Orestian name Antiochus has been found in Dodona sanctuaryPAAH (1929) 122 . During the Peloponnesian war, a thousand Orestians under their king Antiochus accompanied the Parauaeans of Epirus. Hecataeus and Strabo identified these mountain kingdoms as of Epirotic stock. Natives of the region were: Pausanias of Orestis, the lover and murderer of Philip II, and three of Alexander's prominent diadochi, Perdiccas (son of Orontes), Seleucus I Nicator (son of Antiochus) and Craterus, son of a noble from Orestis named Alexander. The region became again independent in 196 BC when the Romans, after defeating Philip V, declared the people free because they had adhered to the Roman cause in the recent war against Macedon. According to Appian, Argos Orestikon (in modern Orestida), rather than Peloponesian Argos, was the homeland of the Argead dynasty. Elmiotai *''Elmiotai''The Cambridge Ancient History Volume 3, Part 3: The Expansion of the Greek World, Eighth to Sixth Centuries BC by John Boardman and N. G. L. Hammond,1982,ISBN 0521234476,page 284 Lyncestai *''Lyncestai'' The Cambridge Ancient History Volume 3, Part 3: The Expansion of the Greek World, Eighth to Sixth Centuries BC by John Boardman and N. G. L. Hammond,1982,ISBN 0521234476,page 284, Pelagones *''Pelagones'' The Cambridge Ancient History Volume 3, Part 3: The Expansion of the Greek World, Eighth to Sixth Centuries BC by John Boardman and N. G. L. Hammond,1982,ISBN 0521234476,page 284 see Pelagonia Tymphaei Tymphaei''The Cambridge Ancient History Volume 3, Part 3: The Expansion of the Greek World, Eighth to Sixth Centuries BC by John Boardman and N. G. L. Hammond,1982,ISBN 0521234476,page 284 were ancient people of Epirus.''Tymphaea' or Tymphaia or Stymphaea was the region they lived in.It was incorporated in Macedon at 350 BC as part of Upper Macedonia. The most famous native of Tymphaia was Polysperchon, a regent of Macedon.Hatzopoulos, Miltiades V. Macedonian Institutions Under the Kings. Athens: Kentron Hellēnikēs kai Rōmaïkēs Archaiotētos, 1996.Hazlitt, William. The Classical Gazetter, 1851, p. 360 (Tymphaea). Athamanes The AthamanesEpirus; a study in Greek constitutional development By Geoffrey Neale Cross Cross of Chelsea,ISBN90-6088-036-6,page 5History of the Hellenic World By George A. Christopolous, John C. Bastias Page 386 ISBN 0271011998 or Athamanians were an ancient tribe in south-eastern Epirus and west Thessaly. The existence of myths about Athamas and Ino in Achaean Phthiotis suggests that the Athamanians were settled there before 1600 BCHistory of the Hellenic World By George A. Christopolous, John C. Bastias Page 386 ISBN 0271011998. They were occasionally allies of AetoliansAsylia: territorial inviolability in the Hellenistic world by Kent J. Rigsby,ISBN 0520200985,page 297. Amynander and Theodorus of Athamania are reported kings of Athamanians. Chaonians * see Chaonians Dexari * see DexariThe Cambridge Ancient History, Volume 6: The Fourth Century BC by D. M. Lewis (Editor), John Boardman (Editor), Simon Hornblower (Editor), M. Ostwald (Editor),1994,ISBN 0521233488,page 423,"These Dassareti not to be confused with the Greek speaking Dexari or Dessaretae of the ,", Atintanes *''Atintanes''The Illyrians (The Peoples of Europe) by John Wilkes,ISBN 0631198075,1996,page 97 Acarnanians Amphilochians *''Amphilochians''The folds of Parnassos: land and ethnicity in ancient Phokis by Jeremy McInerney,1999,ISBN 029275230X,page 22,"against the inhabitants of Amphilochian Argos", Macedon *Macedonians Thrace *Thracian Greeks *Hellenized Thracians Scythia *Geloni Pamphylia *Pamphylians References See also *Tymfi *Tymphrestus *Greeks *Names of the Greeks *Catalogue of Ships *Ancient Greek dialects *Polis *Greek colonies *Pre-Greek substrate *Hellenization *Northwest Greek External links *Current locations of Orestis region *JSTOR:Philip II and Upper Macedonia A. B. Bosworth *Relations between Upper and Lower Macedonia *History of Macedonia *The inscriptions coming out of Makedonia Category:Ancient Greece peoples Category:Ancient Greeks by region Category:Geography of ancient Epirus Category:Upper Macedonia Category:Ancient Tymphaeans Category:Ancient tribes in Epirus Category:Ancient tribes in Thessaly Category:Orestis (region) Category:Ancient Epirus it:Orestis hu:Ókori görög törzsek listája bg:Тимфея de:Athamanien es:Atamania it:Athamania